Foraging and Quests
Between the highs and lows of breeding and competing, you can also send your dragons out foraging to gather materials and ingredients or help out with tasks in town to earn some pocket change and other rewards. =Foraging= Foraging is how you can obtain some of the more rare and unusual items you need for some items. Foraging is divided into zones, and each zone contains different resources. What you can gather often depends on the season. Some zones are only accessible during certain times of the year, or in certain weather, by dragons that meet certain qualifications. The Basics Dragons will be gone foraging for about 1 to 3 hours. When they get back, you will need to pick them up at your Keep gates (the Foraging page) and they will tell you about their adventure. All dragons will lose a little happiness (it's stressful out there alone!), and may come back with an injury. The more difficult the zone you sent a dragon to the greater the chance of injury. While they are out foraging dragons are not in your Keep, and cannot do chores, train or compete. If a dragon is entered in a competition and does not return prior to their competition, or you do not pick them up prior to their competition, they will be disqualified as a no-show. Upon their return the dragon will be exhausted. Exhaustion doesn't really mean anything except that they cannot forage again until they rest for the evening. The Zones There is no guarantee that any zone will be accessible. Weather is random, and if the weather gods are angry and send weather that keeps a zone inaccessible for a whole season, oh well. That's how it is. In the future a feature will be added in that adds in the chance that your dragon can get lost, and that's you'll need to send another dragon out to rescue them. The Meadow The beautiful meadow is a happy and gentle place. What your Dragons find depends on the season. Forlorn Trench Dive This deep trench off the southern cliffs has been the ruin of many sailor and dragon alike. It is only safe for foraging on summer days when the weather is clear , by dragons with exceptional swimming skills and are exceptionally brave and have at least 22 points of Intelligence . Icy Peaks These distant mountain peaks are treacherous all year round. They are only passable on winter days when the conditions are clear , by dragons with exceptional flight and weather tolerance , and 22+ points of Stamina. =Quests= You aren't alone in the world of Kalon- there are plenty of other people too. Most people don't deal with dragons but often have things that could use a dragon's assistance. Every day the residents of Kalon will have various tasks requiring certain dragons. You may complete 5 of these Quests each day, assuming you have correct dragons for each one of them. Some quest may require a immature/baby dragon, while others may require a specific breed, but most will just require a dragon with good enough stats and temperament. The quest reward for each one is shown before you accept the quest. Quests are selected at random at game update. You may not be able to complete any of them, or you may be able to complete all of them. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Items